A Messy Confession
by xxxQuesadillasxxx
Summary: Rin finally decides to confess to his kouhai, and walks in on him playing with a new toy. Things get decidedly messy from there. Smut.


I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, or else this would be canon.

Also please bear in mind that approximately 70% of all my sexual experiences have been with women, and as a woman myself, I'm not entirely sure how this whole sex thing works or feels for men, especially for men who have sex with men. Please forgive any inaccuracies.

* * *

The gray haired boy dashed through the halls, clutching his prize under his arm. If anyone saw him, it would be the death of him. Indeed, just going out to buy it had been difficult enough. He had originally placed his purchase in a paper bag from another store, but realized upon entering the dorms that he was bound to be asked what was in the bag. As such, that had left him with only one other option, which was to shove it under his arms and make for his room as fast as possible.

The numbers on the dorm doors whizzed by until the number 210 finally showed itself to him. Hastily unlocking it as well as he could with one hand and without dropping the box that he had under his other arm, he barged into the room and slammed the door shut, huffing in exhaustion as he had finally reached the safety of his room.

Upon catching his breath, he set the box down on the table as he made his way through the room, checking to be sure that he was really alone. It was a Saturday, and that meant that Rin was probably in Iwatobi visiting his friends, and probably wouldn't be back until at least 7pm that evening. Ai glanced at the clock. 4:30 pm. He had a lot of time.

With the excitement and giddiness of a child opening a box of candy, he skipped back to the box and opened it, lifting the prize that it held inside.

It was a red dildo, hard and thick and at least 7 inches long. Its size in itself was enough to generate awe, but that was not what had taken Ai's attention. Truth be told, he did have more than a few dildos of varying sizes in the bottommost drawer of his desk, hidden in an unassuming cardboard box that also held some of his many porn magazines. Two of them were even bigger than the one that he currently had on hand. As such, the size of this specific toy was not what had drawn Ai to it.

Ai grinned as he pulled out the plastic safety tab attached to the bottom of the dildo before picking up the small round remote that it had come packaged with. Giddy with excitement, he flipped the small switch on the remote, watching as the dildo softly buzzed to life. He flipped the lever higher, watching as it buzzed harder and louder. He flipped the switch back down so that it stopped buzzing, and placed the toy back down on the table. All of his previous vibrators had either been wired or required a manual switch at the base of the toy to change its intensity, which made for a slight stop in momentum whenever he wanted it stronger. Some of them did not even have multiple settings. This one had at least 6 levels of vibrations.

Quickly, he stripped down to nothing as he picked up the toy and made his way to his desk, where he kept his lube. He knew he was in for a lot of fun.

* * *

Rin's and Haru's hands slapped the wall simultaneously as they both came gasping up for air. Above them, Nagisa eyed the timer in his hand with a look of amazement on his face.

"Whoa, Rin-chan, Haru-chan! You came up at exactly the same time!"

"No way!" Rin screamed as his fist collided with the water. He turned to face Haru, who once more seemed more fascinated in the water than anything else. A heavy silence fell over the two rivals for a few seconds before Rin, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei erupted into giggles as Haru floated away to the center of the pool.

"He's really happy in the water, isn't he?", remarked Rei.

"Yeah, he really is." Makoto replied.

"It's like water is in his blood!" Nagisa chirped out.

"Well of course it is, human blood is around 80% water", Rei retorted, not missing how Nagisa snorted in response.

"You know what I mean, Rei!" he threw back, cheerfully turning back to Rin.

"Hey, Rin-Rin, how's Ai-chan?"

Rin paused, taken aback by the question. Did they know about his crush on his roommate? How?

"He's fine." Rin managed. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, just wondering. Hey he's single, right?"

Rin's eyes narrowed. What were they getting at? At those words, a twinge of jealousy rose, unbidden, in his chest.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering."

Rin arched an eyebrow at him in response, urging him to continue.

"Well actually", Nagisa continued, "Hinata-chan from my class mentioned that he had a crush on him. I think he's planning to take Ai to the movies soon. Hey, what kind of movies does he like?"

Rin fell silent at that, punching the swimming pool wall in silent rage. All three boys stared at him in shock at his unexpected reaction.

"Rin?", came Makoto's soft voice, "What's wrong?"

Rin refused to speak, a strange flame of anger and fear starting to light up within his chest. That was HIS kouhai, for Christ's sake! Rin was the one whom Ai followed like a duckling, chirping out his name as he shadowed him. Rin would be damned if stupid "Hinata-chan" was going to take Ai away from him. He unconsciously bared his teeth at the thought, causing Rei, Nagisa, and Makoto to send him curious looks until recognition dawned over Nagisa's features.

"Do you like Ai-chan, Rin-Rin?"

At Rin's silence, the group had their answer.

"You should tell him.", Makoto piped up.

"Yeah, and risk him running out for a room change? I don't think so."

"If you don't tell him soon, Rin-Rin, you might lose him to someone else."

"Hinata-san isn't the only one who likes him, you know." Rei added, cowering at Rin's glare.

Rin made an annoyed huff as he pulled himself out of the water. "Well, of course he isn't the only one who likes Ai! Have you seen him? He's fucking stunning."

The boys looked at each other in shock at Rin's statement. It was unheard of for Rin, guarded, seemingly emotionless Rin, to say something of that sort.

"Yeah." Makoto said, "You should really tell him."

Rin made an exasperated sound as he reached out for a towel that wasn't there and pulled back when he was met with the empty air, choosing to run his fingers through his damp hair instead in frustration.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he's gay."

And so it stayed like that, with the four of them bickering among themselves while Haru drifted off in his own world. Finally, Rin made his decision. He was going to tell Ai today that he liked him, and if he got rejected (which he most likely would be, because who would like an emotionally constipated idiot such as him?), he would just say it was a prank to find out if he liked anyone. A favor from a friend.

And soon, Rin waved goodbye to his friends from Iwatobi, boarding the train back to Samezuka a full two hours earlier than he usually did.

* * *

Ai lay on the floor, panting and drawing heavy breaths. "Rin-senpai.." he breathed out, still basking in the aftermath of his orgasm. His chest was splattered with his own come as he slid the now still vibrator out of his slick hole. He conjured an image of his senpai in his mind's eye once more as he closed his eyes and struggled to normalize his breath. In his fantasy, Rin held him close to his muscled chest as he recovered from the high, but upon opening his eyes he was reminded of the cruel reality: that he was alone, on the floor, with a puddle of precome and lubricant between his shaky thighs.

Ai often masturbated on the floor of their shared room, simply because it was the most convenient place to do so. After almost falling off of the top bunk one too many times, he had decided that his bunk was too dangerous to roughly fuck himself on. After staining Rin's sheets with his come and rushing to change the sheets before his beloved senpai came home to suspicious stiff patches on his sheets and a strange smell permeating the room, he realized that, despite the welcoming and arousing scent of Rin Matsuoka that lingered on the sheets, his bunk was probably not the best place for such activities. The bathroom was too small for his own liking, and he was far too worried to accidentally topple something over or break some piping to even try doing it in the small room. He had tried to masturbate while sitting on his chair once, but it was a tad bit too uncomfortable, and, given Ai's tendency to squirm while being fucked, carried the risk of falling off the chair and gaining a very unfortunate injury that would be quite difficult to explain.

In the end, it was decided that the floor was the best place for him to pleasure himself on. It gave plenty of room for him to writhe about in ecstasy, and made clean up infinitely easier. All it took was a quick wipe of a napkin, and all evidence would be erased.

Having finally regulated his breath and racing heart, Ai conjured once more in his mind an image of his senpai. He imagined Rin as he pulled himself out of the pool, his glorious muscles flexing as droplets of water clung to his skin, and, oh, it was just too much. Slowly but surely, Ai felt the small tendrils of arousal crawl back into his system. He lazily fisted the base of his semi-hard dick and pumped a few times until blood returned to the organ once more. He imagined his senpai's teeth, those sharp teeth biting into his skin and marking him as his, and Ai moaned. He reached for the vibrator and slowly slid it back into his hole, still wet and stretched from the previous fucking. He groaned softly as the toy filled his ass. He just loved the feeling of being stuffed with a hard dick, artificial as it may be.

He had just switched it on to the lowest setting and was slowly pumping it in and out, trying to find his prostrate, when the door slammed open.

"Ai, I ha- WHAT THE FUCK, NITORI?!"

Two simultaneous screams filled the air as Rin swore and Ai rushed to cover himself from his position on the floor, having pulled the toy out and away, still buzzing somewhere on the floor as he hastily scrambled into a sitting position, one hand searching for the damned remote on the wet floor as the other grabbed his jacket as he tried to cover his nudity.

Ai felt like he was going to cry. Of all the positions his crush had to catch him in! It was embarrassing enough to have been caught masturbating, but it was absolute torture to have been caught naked and in an act that had GAY written in capital letters plastered all over it. Ai had known ever since he was younger that he was attracted to men instead of women, but he had never ever shown it, aware as he was of the prejudice that Japanese society had against outliers such as he. Now, his biggest crush and idol had no doubt figured it out, and the only thing that went through Ai's mind was fear. He had no idea what Rin felt about homosexuals, much less about rooming with one. This was it. This was definitely the end of everything. Rin was going to cuss him out, and probably beat him up, before requesting a room change out of disgust for him and outing him in front of the entire Samezuka Academy. This was it. Nitori's life and name was ruined.

While Ai's mind ran amok in a hurricane of fear and regret, Rin's mind had gone blank, seemingly unable to process what he had just seen. He had always thought and known Nitori to be absolutely gorgeous, but seeing his innocent angel sprawled out on the ground, with a dildo in his ass and shiny fluids coating the inside of his thighs, ascended the gray haired beauty to levels beyond arousing. The still wet come on his chest meant that he had already come at least once. The very idea that his kouhai, whom he had always seen as pure and naive, could do such a thing to himself, sent his mind into overdrive and the blood into his groin.

And now, as Ai pleadingly looked up at him with those big blue eyes filled with with tears as he clutched his jacket to himself, trying his best to look innocent despite his current condition, Rin's blood was on fire. There he was once more, the sweet, innocent kouhai that he had known Ai to be. And it awoke an animalistic need inside Rin to tear that pristine innocence apart and ruin Ai into a beautifully wanton mess.

Despite the surge of arousal in Rin's system, a small part of him stayed sane. This was Aiichirou Nitori, for crying out loud! This was the cute boy that Rin wanted to love and coddle all for himself. Fuck, he had rushed home in order to confess to him. What if whatever actions he undertook successfully threw away all chances for that?

Rin let his eyes drink in the sight of his adorable kouhai, helplessly clutching a jacket to himself as he looked at his senpai with fear and apprehension in his eyes. Rin sighed. He loved Ai enough that he would be happy for even just a small taste of his body. Given the current state that Ai was in, it should be easy for Rin to sneak in a bite or two. After all, it was more than likely that his confession would be rejected. Now, the bigger question was how to do without Ai running off and getting Rin's ass in trouble.

A plan suddenly crept into Rin's mind as he stepped towards Ai, plastering a menacing look on his face. Yes, Rin was about to be very cruel, but at that moment, he wanted Ai too much to think straight (but then again, he wasn't). He was likely going to hate himself for the rest of his life for this, but at that moment, he threw all thoughts to hell.

Ai's eyes widened as he took in the scowling face of his senpai as he stepped towards him. Shutting his eyes and clutching his jacket to him tighter, he braced himself for the blow that he was sure was about to come. As he did so, his fingers finally found the remote, and in one swift motion, he flicked the lever off. The buzzing of the vibrator died into silence, the small change in noise suddenly sounding much louder in both of their heads.

Rin went over to pick up the vibrator, still slick with lubricant. He turned back to the cowering boy on the floor, before storming over and snatching the jacket away from his body. Ai squeaked, bringing his legs up closer to his chest in an attempt to hide his cock, effectively smearing come on to the tops of his thighs. The image of Ai, curled into a frightened ball with come on his chest and thighs as his asshole shone with lube, cause Rin to emit a faint growl of desire. To Ai, however, it sounded even more threatening.

The sound of his own growl brought Rin back to his senses.

"The fuck, Ai?" he growled out, throwing the jacket off to the side as he held up the vibrator. "You fucking gay or something?"

Ai's eyes welled up with tears. So this is what it had come to. He turned away, emitting a small, choked sob as he wrapped his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to calm himself down.

"Answer me, Nitori!"

Ai's throat closed up as he processed Rin's words. At that moment, he could have sworn he saw his life flashing before his eyes. Tears blurred his vision and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop his sobs.

Rin, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. The thought of hurting Ai in this way physically hurt him as well, and he wasn't even getting any information out of it. However, a small blossom of hope erupted in his chest. After all, if Ai was reacting this way, that had to mean that he was, right? If he weren't, but just liked getting pegged, he would have said so immediately.

"Oi, Nitori!" he snapped.

Halting his sobs, Ai looked back up at the man he adored so. This was the moment that he had been dreading the most. Finding himself unable to speak, however, he averted his eyes once more and shrunk back even further.

"AI!"

At the sound of his first name, Ai's head snapped up, meeting Rin's eyes. Those red eyes he loved were filled with a madness that frightened him. He opened his mouth, trying to get the words out.

"The fuck you trying to say? Answer me!"

Fuck it. Given the way that things had turned out, he was effectively fucking everything up anyway.

"Yes, senpai!" he rushed out as he ducked his head under his arm, "I am!"

Silence fell over the pair. Mustering up his courage, Ai finally looked back up at the hardened face of his roommate. Fear filled his being once more.

"Senpai, please, please don't tell anyone! Please!"

Suddenly, Rin was beside him on the slick covered floor, one hand on his shoulder as he felt his breath near his ear.

"I can't guarantee that I won't tell anyone about it.", he said lowly, "After all, I think they deserve to know that there's a gay boy in the lockers with them, eh?"

Ai shook his head frantically. "No, senpai, please! Please! No one can know!"

"I bet you've fantasized about some of us while you did this. I bet you've checked us out. Who did you think of, huh? Did you think of me?" Ai's eyes widened. Oh, shit.

At the subtle reaction, Rin smiled inwardly. It wasn't much, but maybe it was enough for him.

"S-senpai.."

Rin rubbed gentle circles on to Ai's shoulder as he put his mouth closer to Ai's ear.

"I can't gurantee that I won't tell anyone", he repeated, "but I guess I know of a way you can convince me not to." And with that, his other hand slipped between slick thighs to gently trace over the rim of Ai's asshole.

Ai looked up in shock, big blue eyes filling Rin's vision. What was this? Was this for real? Was senpai really touching him this way? And what Rin was proposing, did he understand him correctly?

Rin looked into Ai's eyes as he gently moved his fingers, searching for any opposition from him. He waited for him to push him away, to get up and lock himself in the bathroom, anything, but Ai just stayed there, looking up at him as Ai felt his breath quicken in excitement. Finding no rejection, Rin slipped a finger into his loosened asshole, feeling the wet warmth envelope his finger. He exhaled, already imagining how it would be like to have that heat on his dick.

"Senpai.." Ai breathed out, and Rin latched his mouth on to the lobe of Ai's ear, sucking gently as he slowly pumped his finger in and out.

Ai whimpered against his touch. This was, in all honesty, the first time that he had ever had someone else's mouth on him, and the fact that it was his senpai's just made it better for him. He just wished that senpai would put something more in his ass, maybe another finger, or maybe something else, as he was starting to get aroused and having just one finger in his ass felt so lacking.

Rin let go of Ai's ear and licked his way down to the crook of Ai's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin he found there as his other hand fell from Ai's shoulder to grab Ai's ass and pull him closer to him. Ai mewled at the contact, and Rin hardened at the sweet sound. He paused in his ministrations to straighten up and look Ai in the eye.

"Is this ok?" he asked softly. Sure, he had planned initially to take what little he could, by force if need be, but now that he actually had Ai in his arms, a strange sense of affection took hold of him.

Ai nodded weakly, taken aback at the concern that Rin showed for him. Honestly, everyone who called Rin a heartless, cruel bastard behind his back had no idea about this side of him, so concerned about his kouhai even in their current position.

At Ai's nod, Rin went back to sucking his neck and groping his ass while his other hand took up the vibrator.

Ai inhaled sharply as he felt the head of the vibrator against his asshole, sighing in relief when the toy finally slid fully back into his asshole. Rin gave it a few pumps before he angled it sharply upwards, hitting his prostrate as Ai gasped and tensed in surprise. Rin smiled, helping himself once more to a few sucks of Ai's sweet skin as he roughly thrust the toy against Ai's prostrate. Ai moaned with every thrust, fingers clutching desperately at Rin's shirt while Rin fucked his asshole with the toy. Rin moaned at the feel of Ai tensing against him, the sound sending pleasant vibrations up Ai's neck.

Suddenly, he pulled away, standing up to tower over Ai.

"Senpai?"

Ai was confused. Why had Rin pulled away? Was that all a trick?

"On your hands and knees." Rin commanded, his voice leaving no room for disobedience. Quickly, Ai assumed the position, a jolt of arousal through his body causing his dick to twitch in anticipation.

Rin walked back around him, taking the remote and giving the vibrator a few more pumps against Ai's prostrate. In this position, the vibrator went deeper, and Ai moaned louder, pushing back against him in an attempt to get more.

"Senpai, please, more...oh go-d...god.." Ai moaned out as Rin turned on the vibrator, the soft buzzing filling the air as Ai finally got the pleasure he sought. Wordlessly, Rin continued to roughly pump the now buzzing vibrator into Ai's prostrate before switching the vibration up to the third level, the increased vibrations turning Ai's moans into screams as he continued to fuck Ai hard with the toy. Quickly, he thrust it one last time against Ai's prostrate and kept it there, keeping the vibrations focused on that one spot as Ai moaned and screamed brokenly in pleasure. He made his way over to where Ai's head was bowed, supported by shaking arms. Kneeling down, he roughly yanked the gray hair up, forcing Ai to look at him.

He was pleased to find glazed blue eyes, half-lidded in pleasure, while his normally pale cheeks flushed a bright red hue and his mouth hung open in pleasure as he moaned, saliva trailing down one side of his mouth. The sight before him was one beyond erotic.

"God, Ai, you're so fucking hot", he breathed out. Ai was barely able to register his words, far too gone in the pleasure he was experiencing. The small part of him that was able to comprehend what Rin had said, however, quickly sent his heart racing even more than it already was. Rin found him hot? RIN found him HOT?

Rin, however, was more concerned with the problem at hand. Ai was moaning far too loudly and lewdly, and at the rate that this was going, someone was bound to get suspicious. Besides, that pretty pink mouth of his just looked too tempting.

Quickly, he undid his belt and pants, pulling them down to release his hard cock. Even in his pleasure-addled state, Ai could not help but notice and admire the sight before him. Rin's cock, hard and throbbing, was an angry red, thick and long as precum already beaded at the tip and spread through the head. His balls hung low and heavy, without a single strand of hair around his crotch.

Wasting no time, Rin grabbed Ai's hair and roughly thrust the tip of his cock into his mouth. It lay hot and heavy on his tongue, and muffled Ai's moans as he struggled to fit the thick organ in his mouth. The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure through Rin.

"Suck.", Rin commanded and roughly yanking Ai's hair forward. Ai feebly brought up one hand, planning to grasp the base of Rin's cock, and almost collapsed as his shaking arm took on the rest of his weight. Rin made a sound of disapproval, and slapped his hand down.

"No. Just take it." And with that he thrust shallowly forward, groaning softly to himself as he felt more of that hot, velvety wetness on him. He pushed Ai forward, watching to see how much of him he could take. He watched as he pushed Ai deeper and deeper, groaning in pleasure as he made his way deeper into Ai's hot, tight throat, where the vibrations from Ai's moans grew more intense around his dick. To both of their surprise, Ai did not choke or gag until his nose was pushed flush into Rin's crotch. Rin's fingers in Ai's hair tightened as his hips unconsciously snapped forward, savoring the delicously tight feel and vibrations of Ai's throat as Ai savored the feel of being filled from both ends. He pulled Ai back just a little, keeping his dick in his throat, and, taking the remote in his hand, flicked the lever a level higher.

At the sudden strength of the vibrations against his prostrate, Ai moaned loudly, his eyes rolled back into his head, losing all coherent thought as he moaned even stronger around Rin's dick, the sudden pressure of his moans on his dick causing Rin to let out a cry of pleasure as he thrust forward.

Soon, both boys were lost in ecstasy, Rin thrusting into Ai rougher and harder as Ai moaned around him, Ai's whole body shaking from the immense pleasure that he was receiving. Ai himself was a wanton mess, glazed eyes rolled back into his head, tears streaming down his face as he drooled over Rin's dick, the spit flowing down his chin and on to a puddle on the floor. He was far too gone, having lost all control of his voice, moaning loudly and wantonly as he took his senpai's thick cock down his throat as large shocks of pleasure struck his abused prostrate.

Rin moaned loud, squeezing his eyes shut as pleasure overtook his every sense. Everything just felt so good, too good. Fuck. Looking down at his kouhai, who was completely lost in pleasure, he knew that he was about to come soon, just from the sight of a roughly fucked Aiichirou taking him in. And God knew, he didn't want to end there. No. He wanted more, more pleasure, more Aiichirou. It wasn't enough to just fuck his mouth..no, he wanted to truly be inside of him.

With a quick flick of his thumb, he turned off the vibrator, watching Ai's body sag as he was finally freed from the tensing, tortorous pleasure. Reluctantly, he pulled out of Ai's mouth, the head of his cock leaving his mouth with a wet pop, a thick string of saliva connecting it still to Ai's mouth as Ai coughed and gasped for breath, his knees having given as he now sat haphazardly on the wet ground which was now covered with lube, saliva, and precome. Breathing heavily, he weakly dragged himself over to Rin, whimpering as he mouthed at his cock and thighs, wanting more of him. As he mouthed earnestly over whatever part of Rin he could reach, Rin reached over and pulled the vibrator out of him, and Ai whined hoarsely at the loss. Ai looked back up at Rin with half lidded eyes as he attempted to reach up and suckle at his neck before collapsing on to him, his strength drained from the pleasure that he had experienced. Rin's arms closed automatically around him, holding him close as Ai tried to catch his breath, fingers twisting in his shirt as he weakly ground against Rin, letting out raspy whimpers as he did so. Holding him so closely automatically sent Rin's heart racing, and he would have savored the moment a little more, but at the moment, they were both still hard, and he still wanted..no, needed, to be inside Aiichirou so badly.

"Bed." he said hoarsely, gently scooping up his kouhai and placing him down on his bunk, the boy in question spilling down on to the mattress bonelessly. Rin stepped back to remove his shirt, and paused to admire the boy on his bed.

"Damn, Ai..." he exhaled as he took in the sight before him. Ai was a beautifully fucked mess, lying open and helpless on the mattress, his hair disheveled, tear tracks running down his cheeks from dazed, unfocused blue eyes, mouth slightly open and still drooling slightly, with spit running down his mouth to his chin and chest; his cheeks and chest flushed a bright red as his come smeared chest heaved in time with his heavy breaths, his hands lying uselessly by his head, his thighs weakly lying open as they shone with a messy mixture of come and lube, and finally, his gaping asshole, still pulsating slightly, slick and shiny with lube. It was an arousing sight that Rin had never seen before.

Not wanting to waste time, Rin turned around, finding the bottle of lube and throwing it on the bed before quickly covering Ai's body with his, their chests sticking together from the sticky come on Ai's chest as Rin kissed and sucked at the Ai's neck, eliciting gravelly moans and whimpers from the smaller boy.

"Senpai.." he whispered, grinding his hips up slightly, both of them groaning as Ai ground his dick against Rins, Rin dropping his head into the crook of Ai's neck, the delicious friction making its way into his pleasure addled brain.

"Ai", he moaned out in response, not missing the way that the boy's breath hitched at the sound of his name moaned out so sensually. Pushing himself up slightly off of Ai, Rin reached for the lube on the bed as he squirted more on to Ai's asshole, the cold liquid making Ai flinch slightly in surprise. Rin then grasped the base of his cock and positioned the head at Ai's entrance, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed into that tight, wet heat, groaning in pleasure, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside Ai.

"Senpai...please.." came a weak moan from under him. Rin straightened then slightly, his hands finding Ai's as he intertwined their fingers together, Ai's fingers curling weakly against his.

"Ai", he groaned out, and he slowly pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him. Ai moaned.

"Senpai, senpai, please", he rasped out, his blue eyes pleading, "just fuck me, please, Rin-senpai."

At those words, Rin lost all control, fucking Ai roughly and ruthlessly, the head of his cock hitting Ai's prostrate with every thrust as Ai panted and moaned in pleasure, his mouth once more falling open and his eyes once more rolling back into his head, his grip on Rin's fingers tightening as he felt his orgasm coming.

"R-rin senpai, fuck, senpai, I'm gonna..I'm gonna.." Ai was unable to finish his sentence as he came, crying out Rin's name as his own come splattered over his chest. Rin gave a few more thrusts before he knew that he was at his limit as well. He quickly disentangled their fingers before pulling out and aiming his cock at Ai's face, Ai moaning in pleasure as the warm come hit his skin. Rin groaned out Ai's name as he emptied himself on to him. Truth be told, despite having such a wonderfully beautiful boy as his roommate, he had not been able to have the time nor privacy to masturbate in the past few weeks, and now he came hard, the stream seemingly not stopping as come spurted out over Ai's face. When the stream finally stopped, Rin collapsed beside Ai on the bed, his skin flushed and his breath heavy.

Time seemed to stop for the two boys as they lay side by side on the small bunk bed, both of them trying to regain their breaths. Finally, Rin reached out and pulled Ai's arm, bringing him closer to him. Ai opened his eyes, his eyelids sticky with come. Propping himself up on one arm, Rin observed Ai. His lips were swollen, covered in come as was the rest of his face and chest. His hair was tangled and ruffled, come sticking to a few strands. Even in his soiled state, Ai was absolutely gorgeous.

Ai himself observed Rin as well. The red flush looked good on his tanned skin, his long red hair matted and sweaty, sticking against his face. The two boys lay there, admiring each other for a few moments, before Rin cleared his throat.

"That..that was...damn.", he said lamely, casting his eyes down.

"Yeah." Ai rasped out in return. Only then did he realize how much his sore his throat was from the fucking it had received earlier.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Rin muttered, and he got off of the bed and disappeared into their shared bathroom.

He returned a few moments later with a wet washcloth in hand when the sound of soft moans stopped him in his tracks and he looked over at the sight before him.

The come on Ai's face was smeared, now coating his fingers as he sucked on them greedily, moaning softly as he did so, his eyes shut as he enjoyed the come on his fingers. As Rin watched, mesmerized, Ai licked off his fingers and brought it to his cheek, scooping the come he found there and bringing it to his mouth, licking and sucking messily around the digits. Rin walked over to the side of the bed, setting the washcloth on the railing of the bunk ladder as he watched the scene before him.

"Fuck", he swore, watching as Ai lazily opened his eyes to lock on to Rin's, a finger pushing come from his chin into his mouth. Ai maintained eye contact as he slowly licked up the digit, taking Rin's come into his mouth before flicking his tongue up at the tip of his finger. It was all Rin could do to stare, entranced, as Ai cleaned up the rest of his own face, mouth moving lewdly along his own fingers. Before him, Rin felt blood rush back to his groin. He moved over to lay down beside Ai on the bed, wordlessly scooping up some of the come splattered on Ai's chest and bringing his fingers up to Ai's mouth, watching as Ai wrapped his lips around his fingers, sucking on Rin's fingers as he looked up at him, dragging his tongue up the digits within his mouth.

They continued wordlessly, with Rin feeding Ai his own come as Ai happily moaned and sucked around his fingers as he accepted the come into his mouth. For a long time, the only sounds in the rooms were that of Ai's soft moans and sucks until Ai's chest was relatively clean. After Ai had licked the last remnants of come from Rin's fingers, Rin wrapped his arm around Ai, pulling him closer. As he did so, the head of his cock brushed against Ai's thigh, bringing his attention to it.

"Senpai", "Ai whispered, wrapping his hand around the base as Rin groaned slightly, "you're still hard."

Before Rin could respond, Ai had flipped them over so that he was now on top of Rin, bringing his head down to lick a long stripe up the shaft, bringing his tongue to tease playfully over the slit.

"Ai..", Rin moaned out as Ai tilted his head to suckle on the side of his dick, his thumb rubbing teasing circles over the head. He sucked his way down to the base of Rin's dick before taking one of Rin's balls in his mouth, sucking as Rin jerked and clutched the bedsheets in pleasure. Turning his attention to the other ball, he brought his hand to rub up and down Rin's dick, twisting his wrist slightly as he did so, listening as Rin's breathing got heavier.

"Ai..god.." Rin moaned out once more, and Ai let go of the ball in his mouth, taking the head of Rin's dick once more in his mouth as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, taking in more and more of his cock until it was once more deep in his throat. At the sound of Rin's soft moans, Ai his mouth faster up and down Rin's cock, swallowing every few moments, loving the groans Rin made every time he felt the soft pressure of the muscles in Ai's throat constricting around his cock.

It wasn't long until Rin tensed up once more, eyes squeezing shut as he gripped hard on the bedsheets.

"Ai...I'm going to..I'm going to..", he panted out, and Ai took it as his cue to pull his mouth off his dick until only the head remained in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked on it. Rin moaned as he came again, filing Ai's mouth with his warm come. It was by no means as much as the first time he came, but still threatened to overflow in Ai's mouth as he swallowed as much of it as he could letting the little that he couldn't dribble down the sides of his mouth. He pulled off of Rin's now flacid cock, and sat back on his heels, averting his eyes shyly now that the ecstatic glow of sex had worn off. Rin propped himself up on his elbows, reaching out with one hand to turn Ai's face towards him. He chuckled as he took in the sight before him, of innocent blue eyes staring up at him as small trails of come dribbled down the corners of his lips.

"Goddamnit, Ai.", he said affectionately, caressing Ai's cheek with his thumb. "You got dirty yourself dirty again." And with that, he brushed away at the come trails with his thumb, bringing it to Ai's lips. Ai sucked tentatively at it, suddenly shy, unable to look Rin in the eye.

In that very moment, as Ai sat shyly, looking the very picture of innocence if not for his nudity and the stains of dried come on his chest and face, Rin thought that Ai was just too cute for words. Unable to control himself, he took Ai by the arms and pulled him to him, kissing fully on the mouth.

Ai's eyes widened as he registered the feeling of his senpai's lips on his, before melting into the kiss and letting his eyes slip shut. Rin's strong arms held him close around his waist as Ai snaked his arms around Rin's neck. Rin tilted his head, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue dart out just a bit, asking for entrance. Ai complied, opening his mouth as Rin's tongue slipped in, the combined taste of their come seeping into his mouth. Ai let his tongue meet Rin's, and they stayed like that for a moment, their tongues battling for dominance until Ai surrendered and let Rin's tongue overpower his.

Once the need for air became too immense, they broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths as Rin leaned his forehead against Ai's, their heavy breaths intermingling between them. Both boys kept their eyes closed, savoring the moment between them. Finally, Rin pulled away, his thumb brushing over the purpling marks on Ai's neck.

"Sorry about that..", he murmured as he over the marks he had left.

"It..it's ok, senpai. I...I liked it..", Ai managed, his shyness getting the better of him once more. Chuckling, Rin pulled away, getting a closer look at Ai's face and body. His attempts at cleaning up earlier, while incredibly arousing, had not been very thorough, and thin patches of dried come, tears, and saliva still clung to Ai's skin. His thighs were still a mess of drying come and lubricant as well, and he couldn't guarantee that having dried lube around your asshole could be very comfortable.

He smiled softly at Ai as he gently laid him back down on the bed, his blue eyes looking questioningly up at him as he did so.

"You're still dirty.", Rin let out, suddenly shy himself. Taking the washcloth that he had hung on the ladder earlier, he tenderly ran it over Ai's face, watching as his eyes closed in contentment at the soft touch. He then wordlessly ran it over his chest and down his thighs, cleaning up the mess that he found there. He then gently lifted Ai's thighs, carefully wiping up the sticky lube that clung around Ai's ass.

Softly bringing Ai's thighs down again, he returned the washcloth to its place on the ladder before lying down beside Ai, holding him close to him. He lay his chin over the top of Ai's head, his fingers carefully combing out the tangles he found in Ai's gray hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed normally once more, feeling Ai's steady breath on his chest. They lay there in silence, Rin stroking Ai's hair as Ai contentedly listened to his senpai's rapid heartbeat, basking in the fulfillment of his fantasy.

"Hey, Ai?", Rin said softly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Ai looked back up at him, and Rin's breath caught once more at how beautiful his kouhai truly was.

"Will you...um, well, ah, you see, do you want to.." Rin stuttered out, as Ai looked curiously up at him, his head cocked cutely to the side.

"Doyouwantobemyboyfriend?", he finally managed out quickly. Shock passed through Ai's face before he erupted into a huge grin, nodding his head frantically.

"I'd love to, senpai!"

And with that, Rin smiled, coming down to peck Ai chastely on the lips. His heart soared as Ai nuzzled happily into his neck as Rin held him tighter. Not only was he able to have Ai's body, but he was able to have his heart as well. The thought made him feel all giddy inside.

"Rin-senpai?", Ai suddenly chirped out.

"Yes, love?" Rin replied, playing on the double meaning on Ai's name.

"Did I convince you yet? You know who I think of now." Ai said teasingly.

Rin stared dumbly back at him before finally remembering the conversation that had led to the current situation.

"Goddamnit, Ai."

* * *

They arrived hand in hand to dinner that evening, Nitori's jacket zipped all the way up to cover the marks on his neck.

As they walked, they passed by Mikoshiba, who stared tiredly at them and their joined hands.

"Hey, you two might want to keep it down a little next time."

The statement made the couple pause in their tracks, turning to each other with wide eyes.

"After all, it's pretty difficult to talk to a girl when she can hear her older brother getting laid across the hall."

"MIKOSHIBA!"

* * *

Well, I must say that the struggle of typing "eye" when I meant to type "Ai" is real. I also never realized how difficult it was to write such an action-based scene with two members of the same gender, I mean, ALL OF THE PRONOUNS, WHICH "HE" AM I TALKING ABOUT...

This is my first smutfic EVER, and in all honesty, I never thought that I would ever write one, but this idea had just been playing in my head for some time, so I thought fuck it, let's go.

I was originally going to give my idea as a prompt to another writer (I was planning to give it to LilacChocolate from ao3), but then I figured, fuck, someone else probably won't be able to bring the idea to life exactly the way that I want it. Fine, I'll do it myself.

Kindly fave and review if you're so inclined :)) leave a review if you want me to continue this, or if you have a better title for it lol thanks :))

Also, I know that I romanticized what is technically rape here, but that does not mean that I condone it. Rape is rape, and it just so happened that in this story, both parties turned out to be willing parties in the end. However, forcing yourself on someone is never ok, no matter how much you want them at that moment. Approximately 93% of reported sexual assault was perpetrated by someone the victim was close to.

If you, or anyone else, has been, or is being sexually harassed, please immediately notify the proper authorities.

On a final note, if anyone of you have any comments, suggestions, or corrections, please do drop a review and let me know. Thanks!


End file.
